It's gonna hurt !
by Anya4777
Summary: Quand deux filles complètement débiles s'unissent contre tout Poudlard, c'est en la personne de Harry Potter qu'elle choisissent de mener à bien leur vengeance...
1. Gâterie du matin, chagrin

IT'S GONNA HURT !

****

Chapitre 1 : Gâterie du matin, chagrin

Notes : Cette fic est à prendre au 36ème degré au moins. Elle a été écrite par pur délire et n'a vraiment aucune morale à faire passer. Amateurs d'humour noir, de situations gores et scatos, bienvenue à vous !

Disclaimer : Harry Potter, son histoire, ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (heureusement pour eux !) : ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling et de la Warner Bros (en ce qui concerne le film). Je ne fais que les emprunter à des fins non commerciales.

*****

Severus Rogue se réveilla doucement. Il fallait dire que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien, confortablement installé entre ses draps. Il s'étira discrètement pour ne pas réveiller la source de chaleur étendue à côté de lui.

Encore une fois, il admira la vision merveilleuse qui s'offrait à lui depuis déjà de nombreuses semaines. Faisant courir ses doigts délicats dans une chevelure d'ébène, Severus soupira. La seule vue de ce corps fin et allongé à côté de lui, faisait battre son cœur et, soudain, l'envie de réveiller son compagnon lui traversa l'esprit. Le réveiller, le caresser, lui donner du plaisir, encore et encore…

A côté de lui, l'objet de tous ses désirs frémit doucement, signe qu'il se réveillait. Et soudain, le maître des potions se retrouva absorbé dans deux éternels iris d'émeraude. Harry Potter lui fit un sourire malicieux, même encore ensommeillé et se blottit lascivement dans les bras de son amant, rendant celui-ci plus que…réactif.

« Vous êtes bien matinal, Professeur. » dit Harry d'une voix entendue.

« Vous n'êtes donc jamais rassasié, Potter ? » répliqua Severus.

Mais ils avaient déjà trop parlé.

Doucement, Harry recouvrit son professeur de son corps. Il caressa le torse maigre et s'aventura vers son bas-ventre. Le Survivant glissa le long du corps de Rogue et disparut bientôt sous les couvertures, suivi des yeux par Rogue, qui arborait un sourire satisfait. Savoir le jeune Gryffondor prêt à assouvir ses moindre désirs rendait Severus littéralement euphorique. 

Il sentit bientôt Potter introduire son membre dans sa bouche d'adolescent et soupira d'aise. Puis Potter commença à opérer des mouvements de va et vient, mordant de temps en temps le gland durci. Le professeur gémit, envahit par une vague de plaisir. Et soudain, le jeune homme s'arrêta, réapparaissant de sous les couvertures, un large sourire aux lèvres. Rogue ne put qu'émettre un grognement de mécontentement.

« J'étais en train de me poser une question, Sev' » dit Harry d'un air faussement réfléchi.

« Est-ce que c'est bien le moment ?! » répondit Rogue, frustré.

« Hum…je ne sais pas…»

« Eh bien moi, je sais », le coupa Rogue. « Non ! »

Et, appuyant sur la tête du Gryffondor avec ses mains, il le força à retourner d'où il venait. Un rire juvénile se fit entendre de sous les draps, le genre de rire qui rendait Severus fou. De bonne grâce, Harry se remit à son activité première, s'appliquant plus pour se faire pardonner. Enfermant le membre toujours demandant de son professeur dans sa bouche, il en titilla le gland avec sa langue, arrachant des gémissements rauques à son professeur. Il recommença ses mouvements insistants, à un rythme de plus en plus infernal et sourit quand il sentit son amant suivre ses mouvements des hanches, haletant fortement.

« Oh…Harry…Oui…Harryyyy !! »

Le corps du professeur s'arqua dans un ultime cri de plaisir et vint dans la bouche de Harry. Cette dernière n'en resta pas en reste et se jeta sur celle de son professeur, lui faisant goûter avec volupté la saveur du Gryffondor mélangée à la sienne. Le liquide chaud passa de bouche en bouche, unissant les deux hommes dans la même jouissance suprême. Enfin, haletants, les deux amants se séparèrent. Harry sourit à son professeur et sortit du lit, après avoir légèrement effleuré la verge encore frémissante de Rogue.

Rogue demeura immobile dans le lit pendant que, dans la pièce voisine, il entendait l'eau de la douche couler. Il résista pendant quelques secondes à l'appel du corps entièrement nu de son amant sous l'eau ruisselante mais, comme tous les matins, il se trouva sans volonté et se leva précipitamment pour rejoindre le Gryffondor dans la douche. Là, le jeune homme l'attendait déjà, habitué à ses pulsions. Et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire puisqu'il savait que Severus s'engageait dans une compétition contre l'eau pour recouvrir entièrement son corps de baisers. Heureux comme il ne l'a jamais été, Harry sourit tendrement et se retourna vers Severus, alors que celui-ci lui mordillait doucement le lobe de l'oreille.

« Sev'…on va encore se mettre en retard », parvint à dire Harry en gémissant.

« Depuis toutes ces années…j'ai bien du retard à rattraper dans d'autres domaines avec toi », répondit le professeur.

« Euh…depuis combien d'années exactement ? » demanda Harry en grimaçant.

« La fin de ta cinquième année… » répondit Rogue avec absence, laissant ses mains vagabonder sur le corps du Gryffondor.

« Si tôt ?! »

« Hum », confirma Rogue, esquissant un sourire taquin. « Je dois bien avouer que les cours d'Occulmancie y ont été pour quelque chose…Euh Occlumancie, je veux dire », se reprit le professeur.

Harry sourit. « Haha ! Démasqu ! »

« Désolé, c'était un lapsus. »

« Tss…que de belles promesses, mais jamais d'actes », remarqua Harry. « Allez, Professeur, venez tenir votre parole. »

Et tous deux surent qu'ils allaient être définitivement en retard…

***

« Bonne St Valentin, mon amour ! »

Cette phrase convulsive de bons sentiments et d'amour résonnait en échos interminables dans la Grande Salle ce jour-là. Lorsque Harry fit son entrée, il faillit se faire assommer par un petit angelot envoyé d'un bout à l'autre de la table des Gryffondors. Se remettant de son choc, il réalisa petit à petit quel jour on était et pâlit pour une seconde fois.

« Merde, la St Valentin ! Il ne manquait plus que ça ! »

Sitôt qu'il avait fait cette découverte, une élève de Poufsouffle se précipita sur lui et se frotta plus que lascivement contre lui. L'épreuve fut rude pour Harry et le bisexuel qu'il était, alors qu'il tentait d'éloigner tant bien que mal la jeune fille de lui.

« Oooh…Harry…tu sais quel jour on est ? » lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille.

« Ou…Oui, on est le 14 février…Euh, Abbott, s'il te plaît, tu veux bien me lâcher », bafouilla-t-il en jouant des pieds et des mains pour se libérer de l'étreinte de la Poufsouffle.

Il fut soudain sauvé par un élève qui empoigna la jeune fille pour la rejeter en arrière.

« Désolé Potter, c'est intenable, ces choses-l », dit la voix de Blaise Zabini. « Je dois avoir un peu forcé la dose. »

« Tu…tu lui as fait boire une potion d'amour ?! » s'exclama Harry, reprenant son souffle.

« Boarf, vite fait, comme ça » lui répondit-il nonchalamment. « Allez, viens », dit-il en s'adressant à sa 'conquête'.

Et sous le regard dégoûté de Harry, le Serpentard traîna la Poufsouffle hors de la Grande Salle.

Puis, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa classe de Métamorphose, il croisa Hermione, qui lui sourit. Harry sourit en retour et s'approcha.

« Salut ma chérie », fit Harry en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. « Bonne St Valentin. »

« Bonne St Valentin à toi aussi… » susurra Hermione tandis que le Gryffondor lorgnait le (profond) décolleté qu'elle avait mis pour l'occasion.

« Au fait… » reprit-elle, « où étais-tu encore passé cette nuit ? Ron m'a dit que tu avais découch ! »

Harry déglutit. Il n'avait bien sûr jamais parlé à Hermione de ses relations avec Rogue. Il savait qu'elle ne comprendrait pas. Il avait besoin, psychologiquement, de pouvoir la dominer, elle, mais il voulait aussi être dominé, lui, le Survivant. Cela lui permettait donc de jouir aussi bien dans l'une qu'avec l'autre et cet équilibre lui convenait à merveille.

« J'avais besoin d'être seul un moment… » dit-il en souriant d'un air d'excuse.

« Toujours seul, alors que tu pourrais avoir ma compagnie ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix entendue.

« Je te consacre déjà 3 nuits par semaine ! » se défendit le brun.

« Oui, et que fais-tu des 4 autres ? » répondit Hermione.

« Hum… » dit Harry d'un air pensif en sortant un petit carnet de sa poche. « Eh bien, mardi, c'est Laura, et jeudi, c'est… »

« HARRY !!! »

« Paulo ? Non, je déconne, 'Mione ! » dit-il en voyant le visage de sa petite amie s'empourprer. « Il me faut bien 4 nuits pour me remettre de celles que je passe avec toi », fit-il avec un sourire aguicheur. « Comment crois-tu que je sois toujours en forme ? »

Hermione sourit. Elle paraissait à peu près satisfaite.

« Harry…je t'assure que si ce soir t'es pas au lit avec moi, je fais une scène ! »

« Oui…'Mione… » souffla-t-il avec un soupir. « Je serais là. »

Le jeune homme se pencha sur elle, nicha son visage dans son cou, mordillant sa peau et glissa ses mains sur les cuisses de sa compagne.

« Harry… »

« Oui, Hermione…dis mon nom… », gémit Harry.

« Euh, Harry, on nous regarde. »

Le Gryffondor se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Rogue.

« Retenue, Potter. Ce soir. Pour vous être affiché dans une position compromettante. »  

*****

Voici le début d'un gros délire enfin dévoilé aux yeux du monde ! Vous aimez ? Vous n'aimez pas ? On s'en fout, on fait ça pour le délire le plus complet ! Et ce n'est pas fini, vous n'avez pas terminé d'halluciner…


	2. Entretien avec le Diable

**IT'S GONNA HURT !**  
Chapitre 2 : Entretien avec le Diable

Disclaimer : Harry Potter, son histoire, ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (heureusement pour eux !) : ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling et de la Warner Bros (en ce qui concerne le film). Je ne fais que les emprunter à des fins non commerciales.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :

**Artémis : **Bonjour ! Je suis contente que nos délires te plaisent, malheureusement je ne pense pas que la suite de l'histoire aille dans le sens que tu espères ! :p Bonne lecture quand même !

**Lyly** : Héhé, heureuse que ça te plaise, mais comme je le disais à Artémis, la suite te réserve bien des surprises ! Bonne lecture tout de même !

**Pandoria** : Héhé, grand enthousiasme à ce que je vois ! Ca m'étonne, et ce depuis le début de voir qu'autant de gens ont aimé lire ce truc tordu, m'enfin ce n'est que le début alors peut-être que c'est normal ! Mais là, les choses sérieuses commencent, héhéhé ! :p

**Caroline Black** : Bah justement, en parlant de _délice_, il sera question de bouffe dans ce chapitre, ainsi que de _réaction_, mais peut-être pas de celle de Severus...Donc la suite arrive maintenant ! Régale-toi !

**Zairon **: En effet, en effet, on a dit qu'on continuerait que ce soit pour ou contre votre volonté ! Niark niark niark en tout cas, quant à ta remarque de choisir entre Severus et Hermione...Pourquoi faire un choix quand on peut avoir les deux ? :D (et même plus mais chut j'en ai déjà trop dit) Enjoy !

  


* * *

  


Une fois que le professeur Rogue eut disparu dans un tourbillon de tissu, Harry tourna un visage faussement contrit vers Hermione.  
  
"'Mione, ne te fâche pas, mais ce soir, ça ne va pas être possible, comme tu le vois. Rogue va encore m'épuiser."  
  
Hermione lui jeta un regard sincèrement désolé. Elle soupira et lui tapota l'épaule.  
  
"Ca va aller, va ! Mais tu as intérêt à te rattraper, Harry Potter !"  
  
Harry lui envoya un sourire plus que séducteur et ils se séparèrent pour se rendre en cours après un léger baiser. Si Hermione se serait retournée, elle aurait assisté à une scène bien étrange : là, devant la porte de la classe de Métamorphoses, le Survivant - plus connu sous le nom de Harry Potter - se livrait à une dance se la victoire frénétique.  
Certes, sont côté hétérosexuel adorait se manifester et il prenait beaucoup de plaisir à sentir le corps d'Hermione bouger sous le sien, mais ce qu'il préférait par-dessus tout, c'était ces relations à la fois violentes et passionnées qu'il partageait avec son professeur. Tout cela avait donc des conséquences plus que fâcheuses...comme celle d'avoir la gaule à longueur de journée par exemple !  
  
Harry pensait qu'un cours avec McGonagall et Binns ensuite parviendraient à faire calmer son ardeur. D'ailleurs, cela avait presque fonctionné...jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner, où, au-dela de la table des Serdaigles, il voyait Drago Malefoy dévorer plus que lascivement une cerise. Bien sûr, que Malfoy était son ennemi, bien sûr qu'il le détestait, mais...Rogue aussi non ? Il adorait plus que tout les joutes verbales qu'il échangeait avec le Serpentard...si seulement sa bouche pouvait servir à quelque chose de plus utile !  
  
"Arg..." Harry se tapa à trois reprises la tête contre la table, maudissant pendant un instant le fait d'être un homme. Il croisa les jambes et tenta d'apaiser sa virilité en buvant un grand verre d'eau fraîche.  
  
"On a chaud, Potter ?"  
  
L'interpellé se retourna lentement sur son banc.  
  
"Malefoy...Je pensais justement à toi..."  
  
Drago Malefoy leva un sourcil dubitatif. "T'as rien d'autre à foutre que de penser à un mâle robuste comme moi ?" grogna Malefoy. "J'ai jamais vu un mec avec une imagination aussi étroite."  
  
Faussement furieux, Harry se le va et en un éclair, saisit les parties génitales de son ennemi et serra. Malefoy émit un petit bruit étouffé.  
  
"Et moi, j'ai jamais vu un _mâle robuste_ avec une aussi petite paire de couilles.." grogna Harry à Malefoy qui grimaçait.  
"Potter...tu me les brises" réussit finalement à articuler le Serpentard.  
"Oh, mais j'y compte bien !" répliqua Harry.  
  
Il renvoya le regard noir et furieux que lui jetait Malefoy et s'approcha dangeureusement de lui pour lui susurrer à l'oreille :  
  
"Tu devrais te plaindre à tes parents, Malefoy, pour t'avoir fini à la pisse : y'a un bijou de famille plus gros que l'autre."  
  
Et ce finissant, avant que le blond ait eu le temps de répliquer, Harry lui mordit le lobe de l'oreille.  
Harry eut l'impression de sentir le sexe de son ennemi se dresser, à travers le jean. Malefoy saisit soudain la tête de Harry entre ses mains et planta sesongles dans son crâne.  
  
"J'aurai ma revanche, Potter..." siffla-t-il. "Et là, c'est toi qui gémiras...comme j'ai fait gémir ta sale Sang de Bourbe quand je l'ai baisée dans mon pieu."  
  
Malefoy lâcha prise en même temps que Harry et il tourna les talons. Harry le regarda s'éloigner sans dire mot et une fois qu'il eut disparu, il s'autorisa enfin à soupirer. Passant une main troublée dans ses cheveux, Harry ne put dissimuler un sourire acide.  
  
"Eh bien c'est du joli, Poudlard !"  
  
Il ne réfléchit pas longtemps sur le fait qu'Hermione ait couché avec Malefoy - la chanceuse - car bientôt, une pensée plus réjouissante lui traversa l'esprit : son prochain cours était avec Rogue. Avec un peu de chance, Rogue lui donnerait encore deux ou trois nuits de "retenues" où justement il ne se retiendrait pas. Il repensa à Malefoy. Certes, le blond lui avait déjà inspiré des idées très peu catholiques, mais il n'avait jamais eu l'idée de passer à l'acte...jusqu'à il y a deux minutes.  
  
Harry se rassit et tourna la tête en direction des professeurs. Rogue était là, juste à côté de McGonagall et fixait Harry de ce regard vicieux que le Survivant adorait tant. Harry verrouilla son regard sur celui de son professeur et se passa suggestivement la langue sur les lèvres. Le professeur se figea et bientôt, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire quand il vit Rogue quitter précipitemment la salle.  
  
"Un besoin pressant, Professeur ?" pensa Harry, hilare.  
  
C'est vrai, il aimait avoir le contrôle. Il aimait jouer. Mais par dessus tout, il aimait qu'on conteste sa supériorité.   
  
***  
  
Ce fut donc les mains dans les poches et sifflant un petit air grivois que Harry se rendit dabs la classe de Potions, faisant contraste avec les mines déterrées de ses camarades. Soudain, alors qu'il s'apprétait à rentrer dans la salle, deux grosses mains le saisirent. Harry tressaillit en constatant que ses agresseurs n'étaient autre que Crabbe et Goyle. Bien sûr, Malefoy n'était jamais très loin, aussi Harry ne fut-il pas surpris lorsqu'il vit celui-ci approcher.  
  
"Je t'avais prévenu, Potter..." fit-il avec un sourire mauvais.  
  
Il s'approcha de Harry et colla presque son visage au sien.  
  
"L'heure de la vengeance a sonné, Potter..." chuchota-t-il en accompagnant ses paroles d'un violent baiser sur les lèvres du Gryffondor. Enfin, il se dégagea.  
  
"Emmenez-le" ordonna Malefoy à ses sbires.  
  
Les deux gorilles traînèrent Harry dans un couloir sombre et Malefoy les suivit en sifflotant. Il fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit deux grosses cordes. Lentement, il attacha les poignets du Gryffondor à une statue et, d'un geste de la main, congédia Crabbe et Goyle, restant seul avec Harry.  
  
"Bien, bien...enfin seuls. Toi et moi. Deux hommes qui vont parler face à face gentiment."  
"Tu veux dire un homme qui va parler à une être inachevé et bancal !" siffla Harry, se démenant comme un fou.  
  
Ca ne se passait pas du tout comme prévu. Malefoy n'aurait pas du être aussi...réactif. Et Harry non plus d'ailleurs.  
  
"Chuuut, Potter, tais-toi. Tant de connerie ne devrait pas exister chez une si jolie gueule." susurra Drago à quelques milimètres du visage de Harry. "J'ai de meilleurs projets pour ta bouche." acheva-t-il avant de prendre possession des lèvres du Gryffondor.  
  
C'était violent, sauva et...terriblement excitant. D'abord surpris par cette attaque de lèvres, Harry finit par répondre à cette fougue, juste au moment où Drago s'écarta. Attaché, ne pouvant rien tenter, Harry ne put que gémir doucement de frustration, ce qui élargit encore plus le sourire victorieux de Malefoy.  
  
"C'est ça, Potter..." susurra-t-il de sa voix traînante. "Gigote, je t'en prie. Je préfère quand tu te débats..."  
  
Sans crier gare, Malefoy s'attaque à l'uniforme du Gryffondor. Le blond fit sauter tous les boutons de la chemise de son ennemi, découvrant le torse imberbe et musclé du jeune homme. Malefoy se pencha et mordit rageusement le téton de Harry qui se tendit à la fois de douleur et de plaisir. Ce faisant, Malefoy glissa ses mains à l'intérieur du jean de Harry et en fit glisser la fermeture Eclair.  
  
"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, Malefoy ?" grogna Harry.  
  
L'interpellé hésita un instant puis se pencha sur le visage de Harry.  
  
Si je te donne du plaisir, tu garderas un secret en échange ?" chuchota Malefoy tout en caressant le sexe de Harry qui se dressait petit à petit.  
  
"Pourquoi je ferais ça, Malefoy ?" grogna Harry.  
  
Sans répondre, Malefoy se mit torse-nu. 

  


* * *

  


Tadaa ! Un nouveau chapitre totalement psychédélique en ligne !! Pas jeter caillou aux autrices, hein, on vous avait prévenu que c'était totalement débile ! En tout cas, à partir de ce chapitre, tout part en sucette, alors vous êtes avertis !


	3. Apparence jouissive

**IT'S GONNA HURT**  
Chapitre 3 : Apparence jouissive

Disclaimer : Harry Potter, son histoire, ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (heureusement pour eux !) : ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling et de la Warner Bros (en ce qui concerne le film). Je ne fais que les emprunter à des fins non commerciales.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :

**Artémis : **Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, héhé, je suis contente de voir que nos délires te plaisent ! Voilà la suite que tu attends !

**CrickSha** : Oui, merci pour ce superbe compliment, on le prend bien ! :D J'espère que tu ne seras pas effrayé par la suite...Niark !

**Zairon** : Oui, nous sommes les grandes frustratrices de lecteurs ! lol Mais c'est fait exprès, c'est pour que vous halluciniez encore plus en lisant la suite ! Donc la voilà !!! Enjoy !

* * *

Harry poussa un cri de surprise à la vue de Malefoy. Sa poitrine était entourée d'une gaine. Lentement, le blond déroula la bande, découvrant deux seins blancs et ronds.  
  
"M...mais...à quoi tu joues, Malefoy ?" bégaya Harry sans quitter la poitrine (féminine) de Drago. Mais était-ce Drago ?"  
  
"Oh, ne me regarde pas comme ça, Potter..." souffla Drago, sur un ton exaspéré. "Je suis une fille, oui, et alors ?"  
  
Harry en avait la nausée. Malefoy...une fille ??  
  
"M...mais...pourquoi ?"  
  
"Il m'était plus facile de t'approcher en tant que Drago, il m'était plus facile de rentrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch en étant ce garçon que tu haïssais tant..." souffla la jeune fille aux formes harmonieuses qui se tenait maintenant devant Harry.  
  
"Mais qui es-tu ?"  
  
La jeune fille soupira. "Je m'appelle Angela Malefoy."  
  
"Angela...Mwen ké fon tchoua...Pendant papa ou pa la..." chantonna Harry.  
  
Angela le pinça. "Il n'y a que toi et Hermione qui êtes au courant."  
  
Harry hocha la tête.  
  
"Euh...une minute...Tu es en train de me dire que **mon** Hermione a couché avec une fille ?!" s'étrangla Harry.  
  
Angela leva les yeux au ciel. "Ben oui."  
  
Harry secoua la tête.  
  
"Bien...maintenant qu'on a fait connaissance, tu pourrais me détacher ?" demanda innocemment Harry.  
  
"Tu déconnes, Potter ?" ricana Angela. "Tu es à ma merci...Et tu ne partiras pas d'ici avant de m'avoir sautée !"  
  
"D'accord !"  
  
Angela regarda Harry avec stupéfaction.  
  
"A la seule condition que tu me détaches." continua Harry.  
  
Angela marqua un temps d'arrêt puis s'exécuta.  
  
"Quelque chose me dit que je vais le regretter..."  
  
Ses soupçons furent confirmés lorsque Harry se jeta sur elle et la plaqua au sol.  
  
"Dieu que tu es naïf, Drago", grogna Harry, ravi. "Tu croyais vraiment que t'allais m'avoir avec ton histoire ?"  
  
"Harry, tu me fais mal !" gémit la jeune fille.  
  
A ces mots, Harry plongea la main dans le pantalon de ce qui avait été Drago Malefoy. Il en ressortit un espèce de maquette de verge et de testicules, qu'il regarda avec effarement.  
  
"AH ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?!?" hurla Harry en relachant la _chose_.  
  
"Mon laissez-passer pour les vestiaires des garçons", répondit Angela nonchalamment. "En tout cas, fille ou garçon, tu m'es toujours aussi con ma parole !"  
  
"La ferme, Malefoy !" grogna Harry."Fille ou garçon, je te sauterai quand même !"  
  
"T'avais intérêt", grommela Angela. "Sinon, je me demandeb bien à quoi toute cette comédie aurait servi..."  
  
Mais Harry commençait déjà à ôter le pantalon de la jeune fille, découvrant de magnifiques jambes. Harry sortit un petit canif de sa poche et en fit courir la lame le long du ventre d'Angela. Puis il passa la lame sous le string que portait la jeune fille et le déchira. Harry sentit le sang affluer dans son bas-ventre. D'un geste fébrile, il empoigna les seins de Malefoy et s'assit à cheval sur elle. Harry se pencha sur le cou de son ennemie et planta ses dents dans sa chair. Angela gémit et griffa le dos de Harry, qui serra les dents encore plus fort. Puis le jeune homme plaça son membre durçi entre les cuisses d'Angela. Il s'accrocha à ses hanches et donna un coup de reins. Le corps d'Angela fit un soubresaut et un râle sortit de sa gorge. Harry se mit à effectuer de violents mouvements de va et vient, prenant soin de bien enfoncer son sexe jusqu'à la garde, dans le ventre de la jeune fille, qui commençait à respirer difficilement.  
Celle-ci rassembla ses dernières forces pour attirer le visage de Harry vers le sien. Elle aurait voulu qu'il s'arrête juste un instant pour laisser le temps à son coeur de se reposer. L'orgasme était monté à son paroxysme et elle sentait sa tête bourdonner. Et toujours ces mouvements de va et vient qui n'en finissaient pas et qui faisaient d'elle un vulgaire objet sexuel...Et cette idée ne déplaisait pas à Angela.  
Enfin, Harry poussa le râle de sa jouissance suprême, et elle sentit une petite chaleur glisser en elle. Harry Potter venait de la souiller et cette seule idée était grisante. Le Gryffondor se laissa lourdement tomber sur elle, haletant, et enfouit son visage dans le cou d'Angela. Elle frissonna quand elle sentit ce souffle chaud si près de sa peau et glissa inconsciemment ses doigts dans les cheveux d'ébène de son ennemi. Ce dernier goûta une dernière fois à la peau légèrement salée de la jeune fille et se leva.  
  
"Eh bien, Malefoy, ce n'était pas ce à quoi je m'attendais, mais je ne suis pas déçu", dit-il tout en se rhabillant.  
  
Angela se releva légèrement et l'observa sans mot dire. Harry nouait sa cravate d'un air ennuyé.  
  
"Tu garderas mon secret ?" demanda soudain la Serpentard.  
  
Le jeune homme s'arrêta dans son geste et leva les yeux sur elle. La considérant un instant, il s'approcha ensuite d'elle et lui prit le menton entre le pouce et l'index, verouillant ses yeux verts dans les siens. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres.  
  
"Ton petit secret ne sera pas divulgu", lui chuchota-t-elle, "aussi longtemps que tu m'apporteras satisfaction."  
  
Et il lui captura à nouveau les lèvres, rudement, violemment. Il lui mordit la lèvre inférieure et elle gémit. Et alors qu'il s'en allait, Angela Malefoy réalisa qu'il la possédait.

* * *

Mwarf mwarf mwarf, vous voyez le degré de délire là ? Hein hein ? Je sais que nous décevons nombre de fans de Drago avec Angela, mais que voulez-vous ! :p En plus, Xérès est une de ses fans aussi, et j'ai une assez grande affection pour lui, donc nous ne le maltraiterons pas, bien au contraire ! VOilà, toujours crescendo dans l'horreur et le délire, vous nous suivez encore ? XD


End file.
